Grocery stores, supermarkets, and other retailers currently accept online orders to save customers time at the store filling a cart with desired items. For example, a customer can place an order online for a number of grocery items, and then either come to the store to pick-up the fulfilled order, or have the fulfilled order delivered to an address. Instead of the customer, store representatives fulfill the orders placed online by the customers, and ready the orders for customer pick-up or delivery. To fulfill the orders, store representatives typically use a single, generic picking cart to fulfill a limited number of orders, which can be time consuming and inefficient. Alternatively, store representatives use multiple generic picking carts to fulfill a larger number of orders, but multiple carts take up valuable space on a salesfloor, leading to crowded aisles. Further, when the picking carts are not being used, they take up additional floorspace when being stored.
Thus, a need exists for an order fulfillment cart for efficiently processing multiple customer online orders, with an ability to minimize space when stored, and method of use thereof.